Turahk
Turahk are the Rahkshi of Fear. They are created from Kraata-Za that are dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Za is then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that is created. History Mata Nui When Makuta Teridax's initial strike force of three Rahkshi was defeated by Kopaka, Teridax unleashed an additional team of Rahkshi onto Mata Nui, one of which was a Turahk. The three Rahkshi surfaced and attacked Onu-Koro, during which the Turahk promptly defeated Pohatu by using his own fears against him. The Turahk then came very near to capturing Takua before being stopped by Pohatu and Onua. When the six Rahkshi cornered Kopaka, it was the Turahk that struck second, enveloping the Toa of Ice with his own fear of failure. However, Kopaka snapped out of the trance and flash-froze the Rahkshi. While hunting for the herald, Turahk combined with Lerahk and Kurahk to form a Rahkshi Kaita Za. The Kaita, along with its' brother Rahkshi Kaita Vo caused devastation in Le-Wahi and also caused the approaching Tahu to feel angry, and Kopaka to feel fear. They and Lewa confronted the Rahkshi Kaita, but underestimated them. Rahkshi Kaita Za caused a cyclone and took down Tahu and Kopaka. While the other Kaita aimed an attack to finish Lewa off, Kopaka managed to reflect it away towards the Rahkshi Kaita Za and Tahu brought rubble down upon them. The Rahkshi Kaita later split into the individual Rahkshi again. Eventually, the Turahk, along with the other five Rahkshi, cornered Takua, Jaller, and Pewku at the Kini-Nui, only to encounter the Toa Nuva. While attempting to drain the energy of Lewa and Pohatu, the Rahkshi Vorahk accidentally struck the Turahk with its' staff, draining its' energy instead. As the Turahk was defeated, the Toa Nuva turned their attention to the other Rahkshi. None of the Toa noticed energy flowing back into Turahk and the Rahkshi heading for Takua and Jaller. Throwing Pewku aside, Turahk trapped Takua in a wall of terror, as the Matoran attempted to run. The Rahkshi swung his staff at the helpless Matoran, only to be intercepted by Jaller, who was killed by the energy blast. Turahk was grabbed by Pohatu and Gali, but shook them off and came for Takua yet again, but Jaller's sacrifice caused Takua to don the Kanohi Avohkii and transform into Takanuva, freezing the Turahk in its' tracks with Light energy. Turahk's and the other Rahkshi's armor was subsequently dismantled and used to make the Ussanui. Murtua Abilities & Traits .]] Turahk usually rely on shadows and surprise, and are said to be able to appear and disappear at will. Turahk's power are particularly disturbing to the Toa Nuva, heroes who have rarely known fear. Tools Turahk carry Staves of Fear, through which it can induce anything from slight unease to complete terror in their foes, depending on the power of the Kraata. A being struck by a Turahk's energies will either run in panic or remain rooted to the spot in sheer terror. Trivia *Teridax chose to use Turahk to stop the coming of Takanuva because Fear was in direct opposition to the Ta-Matoran Principle of Courage. *The Zone of Nightmares on Voya Nui replicated a Turahk in an effort to frighten Toa Inika Jaller. Jaller was able to destroy the Turahk, which morphed into a deceased Toa Nuva Tahu, who Kongu revealed to be an illusion as well. Appearances *''Genesis'' (Mentioned Only) *''VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name} *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' (First Appearance) *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (In an Alternate Future) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (As an Illusion) *''Fractures'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi *Myers Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Koji Category:Zorrakh